Shadow Pokémon
'''Shadow Pokémon '''zijn Pokémon mijn een gesloten hart. Ze komen voor in de games Pokémon Colosseum en Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness.thumb|Shadow Lugia, of XD001 Meer info over Shadow Pokémon Shadow Pokémon zijn geen wilde Pokémon, maar ze zijn van Trainers. Jij kan ze vangen. Een bekende Shadow Pokémon is Shadow Lugia, ook bekend als XD001. Als je ze vangt kan jij ze trainen en hun hart openen! Nieuwsgierig? Gebruik deze Pokémon dan in je eigen Pokémon Essentials Game! Schakel Shadow Pokémon in in je Game Om Shadow Pokémon te gebruiken in je game, moet je de volgende dingen inschakelen. Definieer de Shadow soort Om Shadow Pokémon in je game te gebruiken moet je wek eerst de soort definieren. Dit is niet zo moeilijk. Bewerk het PBS-bestand , types.txt en typ het volgende in (of kopieer en plak het): 18 Name=SHADOW IsSpecialType=true InternalName=SHADOW Resistances=SHADOW Het Shadow type nummer kan verschillen in je spel. Zorg er zeker om dat andere types zwakte hebben tegen Shadow (dat is zo normaal). Voeg Shadow Attacks toe Shadow Pokémon hadden allemaal 1 aanval: Shadow Rush. Sinds XD zijn het er meer dan 20! Voeg deze toe aan je spel door naar het PBS-bestand, moves.txt te gaan en typ in: 560,SHADOWEND,Shadow End,130,120,SHADOW,Special,60,60,0,00,0,abf,Cool,"A shadowy aura ram attack that also rebounds on the user." 561,SHADOWSTORM,Shadow Storm,12D,95,SHADOW,Special,100,60,0,04,0,b,Cool,"A shadowy aura is used to whip up a vicious tornado." 562,SHADOWBLAST,Shadow Blast,126,80,SHADOW,Special,100,60,0,00,0,bfh,Cool,"A wicked blade of air is formed using a shadowy aura." 563,SHADOWBOLT,Shadow Bolt,127,75,SHADOW,Special,100,60,10,00,0,bf,Cool,"A shadowy thunder attack that may paralyze." 564,SHADOWBREAK,Shadow Break,126,75,SHADOW,Physical,100,60,0,00,0,abf,Cool,"A shattering ram attack with a shadowy aura." 565,SHADOWCHILL,Shadow Chill,129,75,SHADOW,Special,100,60,10,00,0,bf,Cool,"A shadowy ice attack that may freeze." 566,SHADOWFIRE,Shadow Fire,128,75,SHADOW,Special,100,60,10,00,0,bf,Cool,"A shadowy fireball attack that may inflict a burn." 567,SHADOWRAVE,Shadow Rave,126,70,SHADOW,Special,100,60,0,04,0,b,Cool,"A shadowy aura in the ground is used to launch spikes." 568,SHADOWRUSH,Shadow Rush,126,55,SHADOW,Physical,100,60,0,00,0,abf,Cool,"A reckless move that also hurts the user." 569,SHADOWWAVE,Shadow Wave,126,50,SHADOW,Special,100,60,0,04,0,b,Cool,"Shadowy aura waves are loosed to inflict damage." 570,SHADOWBLITZ,Shadow Blitz,126,40,SHADOW,Physical,100,60,0,00,0,abf,Cool,"A Pokémon throws this tackle while casting a shadowy aura." 571,SHADOWDOWN,Shadow Down,12B,0,SHADOW,Status,100,60,0,04,0,b,Cool,"A shadowy aura sharply cuts the foe's Defense." 572,SHADOWHALF,Shadow Half,12E,0,SHADOW,Status,100,60,0,20,0,b,Cool,"A shadowy aura's energy cuts everyone's HP by half." 573,SHADOWHOLD,Shadow Hold,12F,0,SHADOW,Status,100,60,0,04,0,b,Cool,"The opponent Pokémon cannot escape." 574,SHADOWMIST,Shadow Mist,12C,0,SHADOW,Status,100,60,0,04,0,b,Cool,"A shadowy aura sharply cuts the foe's evasiveness." 575,SHADOWPANIC,Shadow Panic,12A,0,SHADOW,Status,90,60,0,04,0,bk,Cool,"A shadowy aura emanates to confuse the foe." 576,SHADOWSHED,Shadow Shed,132,0,SHADOW,Status,100,60,0,20,0,b,Cool,"A shadowy aura eliminates Reflect and similar moves." 577,SHADOWSKY,Shadow Sky,131,0,SHADOW,Status,100,60,0,20,0,b,Cool,"Darkness hurts all but Shadow Pokémon for 5 turns." Items en Zuiveringsplaatsen Items voor Shadow Pokémon invoegen Voor de items die je kan gebruiken met Shadow Pokémon in te voegen, ga naar het PBS-bestand, items.txt en typ in: 601,JOYSCENT,Joy Scent,1,300,"This scent massage opens the hearts of Pokémon a little.",1,0,0 602,EXCITESCENT,Excite Scent,1,500,"This scent massage opens the hearts of Pokémon.",1,0,0 603,VIVIDSCENT,Vivid Scent,1,800,"This scent massage opens the hearts of Pokémon a lot.",1,0,0 604,TIMEFLUTE,Time Flute,1,3000,"This item fully opens the hearts of a Pokémon.",1,0,0 Nu kan je deze items gebruiken in je game. Zuiveringsplaatsen Relic Stone De Relic Stone werd gebruikt om Shadow Pokémon hun hart te openen. Om de Relic Stone te gebruiken in je game, maak een event aan en typ deze script in: pbRelicStone Als je een Shadow Pokémon hebt, en je gebruikt dit event, zal je Shadow Pokémon normaal worden! Purification Chamber De Purification Chamber werd gebruikt om een Shadow Pokémon zijn hart te verlagen. Om deze optie te gebruiken moet je de volgende dingen doen: Ga naar je PC. Naast Pokémon Storage en Players PC staat deze optie. De optie wordt alleen weergegeven als als de variabele $PokemonGlobal.seenPurifyChamber op TRUE staat. Om de Purification Chamber te openen, gebruik het script pbPurifyChamber